random rants about video games and the like
by Ravenshirin
Summary: Yeah, I really wanted to rant about stuff.


Okay, so I recently read a fan fiction called "Rants Caused By Chocolate" by Raining Moon Song and felt that I should have a rant for myself. (Especially since I'd probably update rants more often than anything else… ^^;) Yeah, so this is rants about games… Any games--or animes--or books… Just random rants. I'll try to add a bit about what the rants are about in the titles, okay?

Warning: I have a tendency to say exactly what I think, even if it makes people angry… Um… Sorry? If you have something to add, great! If you have insults, screw you and don't talk to me! ^^ Okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the games or animes or books I rant about. ^^;

FINAL FANTASY 7 RANT

Okay, first of all, Cloud is way too emo. I mean, I can understand it to a certain point, but there is a limit to how sad you can be without being ridiculous. I mean, before Aeris even died he was like that, and AFTER she died, he became twenty times worse! It's enough to drive a fan up the wall!!! Don't get me wrong, I love Cloud--he's cool and powerful--but he's annoying.

Second, Aeris, stop whoring around! She wants everybody doesn't she? Even when she's freaking DEAD she still has Cloud's heart! Not to mention that she had Cloud's BEST FRIEND in love with her first! What is she gonna do next? Vincent? Tifa? Honestly, Aeris, you've gotta find something better to do--and I don't mean other people! How can such an innocent person be like that? Honestly!

Vinny is totally emo too, guys. I love him more than any of the other FF characters, but he really IS. And Lucretia is a whore-b--wait… I guys I could TRY not to say naughty words… Hehe! Some of the ones on here may be younger than 18... I don't like Lucretia!!! And WHAT is with the dudes who are ALL stuck on dead people!? THEY'RE DEAD. They're NOT coming back no matter HOW much you emo about it!

VinnyxYuffie.

Just throwing that out there. ^^

What is with the outfits? I mean, they make Vincent look like a freaking vampire and on the first game, Cloud was wearing PURPLE. A purple jumpsuit, it looked like… HAHAHA! Woah, that paints a nasty image!!! :D Anyways, they did their best to make Tifa look like a whore on the first game too. She was the coolest chica out of em! Yeah, and Yuffie? She had the most attitude, and, I thought, the most believable, but WHAT was with the valley-girl talk? Come ON! Whew…

Zack was really cool, okay? He was awesome, so why did they have to ruin him with the whole Cloud thing? I mean, Cloud didn't just take his sword, he took his LIFE. He convinced himself that he WAS Zack and even tried to take his GIRLFRIEND. Not cool, Cloud, not cool.

Does anyone realize how much fun I'm having while ranting? Hehe! ^^; I like to complain about stuff, I guess… Maybe I just like talking about the games--would you believe that almost none of my friends know any video games? I definitely moved to the wrooonnnggg town! Especially the guys who believe that girls shouldn't play video games--HA! They should stay away from me, then. =) … Whoa! That was waay off topic, sorry! ^^

…Yeah, so this rant is pretty much done! ^^TWILIGHT RANT

Omg, I have to add this. WTF?!! I own the books, okay. They were O.K., but we have people saying they were the "best books ever." Pfft! Have you noticed that she has the vocabulary of about a ten-year-old? Ostentatious was the only interesting word she used in the whole series. Not to mention the fact that there were actual errors I found in the book and the sentence structures weren't very good. She wrote simple sentences… The only reason anyone was interested in it was because the fact that she DIDN'T have enough detail. Everyone could imagine exactly what they WANTED. Of course people like that! That absolutely doesn't mean that she's the "best author ever" or that she has "such talent." It means that she knows how to play with words to make it seem detailed without adding actual detail.

The most interesting characters in the whole book were background characters. Jasper was okay, but even HE didn't have much told about him. I loved the story about Rosalie, but that's it. What about Emmett? I want to know a bit more about the friends that Bella completely ignored. I want to know more about Charlie, more about Renee, more about Phil. I want to know about the other clans. The gist of it is: I AM SICK OF BELLA AND EDWARD AND JACOB. And don't get me wrong: I love Jacob, but…

Jacob isn't very smart. I mean, that sounds mean, but he should've gotten away from Bella long before he fell in love with her. Yes, they got along, but he knew from the start that Edward didn't like him and that Bella was obsessed with Edward. He knew it too, but by time he tried, he couldn't do it. If he had left sooner…

By the way, the Renesmee twist was the STUPIDEST thing I have EVER heard!!!!! Jacob imprinted on HER?!!! That twist wasn't a twist at all--it was pure stupidity. No, they couldn't let Jacob get away and have a LIFE--they had to ruin him even more! Bella has tainted him, that's all I can say… He was a cool guy until he fell for her--cuz she's a fickle b… bad word. -_-

I mean, remember when she couldn't even decide between Edward and Jacob? She'd went on and on about how she couldn't live without Edward… and then turned around and went after Jacob. Not to mention that she had been USING him since the moment she met him! The first time, she got the truck. Second time, she tricked him into telling her about Edward… I mean, it's ridiculous! How could he not SEE that she was totally using him?!

Oh, and Bella is a total Mary-Sue. It pisses me off because a lot of people can't publish their books because of things like that. Then you get stuff like Twilight that becomes popular because of it! I'd be surprised if you could name ONE character (except maybe Jacob) that WASN'T a totally boring, cookie-cutter character with completely predictable flaws. -_-


End file.
